besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Dat Zomboi At?
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the fourteenth episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! It was released on June 1st, 2017. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Kitto M, Rory F and George H-S. Plot Wednesday morning, Sashi returns to the plane and encounters Zero before class. Zero immediately attempts to pin Sashi to the wall, but the kitsune simply becomes insubstantial. Sashi taunts the dragon, offering to fight her off plane and telling her not to cause any more damages. Zero growls and storms into class. Sashi follows, remaining insubstantial. After class, Zero goes to the library to research ghosts and how to damage them, checking out some books on the subject. Rowan goes to the gardening club and finds the room empty. Eventually they find the members on the roof tending to a patch of earth with tomato and strawberry plants. They ask Shannon from 1E if they can sign up and she directs them to the leader, Jessica. Shannon then shows them around, and points out an old warehouse back on ground level, next to a hedge maze. This warehouse is used by the second years, and she advises Rowan to avoid it. Sashi, meanwhile, goes to the cafeteria and disrupts a group of girls by taking a seat that is obviously reserved. Eventually she is taken away by Michael of the DC for her trouble. Afternoon classes pass without incident, then Rowan goes to the surveillance division and meets Dr. Wills again. They ask the doctor if it would be possible to install any additional security measures on their apartment to alert them to the presence of Sashi. The doctor says that this should be possible for so specific a target, and promises a pager that could be added to their prosthetic in the morning. Rowan turns back into Quentin, and Quentin joins the Krav Maga Society. Then he returns to his apartment and starts cooking for Zero, their evening meals having become the usual. Meanwhile Zero has flipped through the books she borrowed and found that they are just fairy tales. Upon returning them and procuring a different set of volumes, she encounters Sashi once more. Zero punches the kitsune, but, again, her fist passes right through her. The dragon growls and continues on her way back to the dorms, now accompanied by Sashi. The kitsune pesters her mercilessly, offering a duel off plane once again, but Zero ignores her. She knocks at Quentin’s apartment, and as soon as he answers she slips right past him and slams the door. Sashi phases through the wood, and refuses to leave. Rather than spend the night with a hated enemy, Zero leaves. Quentin, too shy to intervene, sits down to dinner with Sashi instead, as he has already cooked enough for two. During the meal, Sashi expresses surprise that Zero is not more aggressive, and that she did not take her offer to duel. Hesitantly, Quentin asks if it would not be better not to antagonise the dragon. Sashi shrugs, and replies that annoying Zero is too much fun. Quentin then makes it clear that he still considers Sashi a friend, and tells her that Rowan did not realise they were tracking the kitsune when they began the investigation. Sashi laughs this off, assuring him that she does not harbour resentment towards him. Thursday morning, Rowan plays around with Akio’s sword a little before going to class. At lunch, Quentin and Sashi both go to the cafeteria, while Zero goes to the library and studies her books on ghosts. She reads that ghosts exist on a different frequency to mortal matter, passing harmlessly through it, and that there are some artifacts that may harm these beings. They provide no spells for actually doing this, however, so Zero learns from the librarian that for spellbooks, she needs the Arcana Society. Afternoon classes are on the historical military use of fire. After classes, Zero visits the Arcana Society accompanied by Sashi, whom she studiously ignores. She receives the paperwork to join the society from the receptionist and sits down in the lobby to fill it in. Sashi annoys her mercilessly, pointing out various mistakes with the dragon’s form filling. Eventually, Zero finishes, but her angry handwriting is completely illegible, and the receptionist hands her a new set of paperwork. Rather than spend another hour with this form, Zero leaves. Outside, she yells at Sashi to leave her alone, and the kitsune refuses, grinning, before offering a third time a duel on her plane. Furious, Zero morphs into her dragon form right there in the courtyard and flames the kitsune. Sashi leaps aside, patting out a few tiny fires in her tails. She watches Zero draw her head back for another attack and dashes forward, slashing with her claws. The attack is ineffective against the tough scales, but the dragon bites down on thin air. Blinking, Zero turns with a growl to find the kitsune. The dragon continues to lash out at Sashi, furious, but the kitsune easily avoids each of her clearly telegraphed attacks. In return, Sashi watches carefully, and leaps to bite the softer hide at the dragon’s throat. Her sharp teeth catch, and Zero roars in surprise as her throat is torn open by the tiny fox girl. The dragon falls to the ground. Above, the sky darkens. Her mouth stained with blood, Sashi stands over Zero as the dragon gasps and coughs. Before Sashi can finish her, the kitsune is struck by lightning. Stunned, she falls to her knees, and is then quickly beaten into unconsciousness. Oblivious to this conflict, Rowan has a conversation with Akio’s sword. They ask its name, and when the entity within the blade refuses to tell them, they dub it Susan. Upon questioning, Susan reveals that it was once a powerful oni before it was trapped within the sword; and also boasts that it killed and ate its own family. When Rowan asks about Akio, the sword has little to say but that the ninja is a wimp. Susan refers to Akio as female, however. It also refers to Rowan as “it” rather than “they”, which annoys them. After learning that Susan can see, they offer to let the sword watch Nickelodeon Girls with them, as the television has been replaced. Susan, seemingly in a bad mood, replies that the only thing that would make it happy is for Rowan to commit seppuku with the sword. Eventually, Rowan decides to find Akio, and takes Susan across their back to the portal room. Meanwhile, somewhere in the DC tower, Sashi and Zero wake up. Both of them are manacled to opposing walls, by their necks, torsos and wrists. Sashi responds to the situation by reminding Zero that she did advise fighting somewhere else. Zeroeth on the other hand, upon finding herself chained and manacled, goes completely berserk. Wild eyed, she thrashes against her bonds, screaming incomprehensibly. Kimberly enters, and, seeing that Zero will not be talking, silences her manic screeches with a spell. Zero continues attempting futilely to break free, without sound. Sashi tells Kimberly that she was merely following Zero, and attempting to make up with her, when the dragon attacked. Kimberly allows Sashi to leave, then cages Zero and frees her from the manacles. Zero recovers, shaking and breathing heavily. When she can speak, she blames Sashi for the incident, saying shakily that she only wanted to be left alone. Kimberly is unmoved, pointing out that the school campus is infinite, and that Zero has her homeworld, and so she was not trying very hard to avoid Sashi before resorting to violence. She also notes that the dragon always seems to be at the centre of much conflict on campus. When Zero has no answer to this, Kimberly sends a telepathic message to Sashi to return to the tower. When the kitsune arrives, Kimberly has Sashi and Zero remain in opposing cages while she performs a complex spell. After this is complete, they are both released, not feeling any different. While Sashi heads to the dorms, Zero goes to the portal room, looking miserable, ready to head to her plane and sleep. Rowan sees her there and asks what is wrong. She explains, and Rowan tells her that she should not rise to Sashi’s taunts, as the kitsune wants her to get in trouble. Zero says shakily that she knows that, then turns to leave. Rowan stops her, and tells the dragon that they truly consider her a friend. They say that although their problems are not the same, they understand feelings of inadequacy. Unfortunately, this speech appears hesitant and possibly insincere due to Susan insulting them throughout. Rowan assures Zero that they have never once lied to her when she points this out, but then halts their conversation to berate Susan. At this, Zero huffs and continues through the portal. Rowan call out to her, but she is gone. They sigh, and tell Susan that it disgusts them. Then they travel to Akio’s homeworld using Susan and a permit for hunting down a truanting student, bearing Kimberly’s signature. They appear on the steps to a pagoda, as before, and make their way into the city while carrying on a conversation with susan. They arrive at the yakuza building Akio led them to on Quentin’s last trip to this plane, and approach the receptionist desk. Their conversation with Susan appears to the receptionist as insane talk to thin air, so they press a panic button. Rowan, seeing this, takes the sword from their back to lay it down and be rid of its taunting. Unfortunately, this appears as if they are simply drawing the sword, and the called guards approach. They put their hands behind their head, but the guards beat them to unconsciousness anyway. He wakes as Quentin, without the wand, and without his prosthetic hand, sitting in cold muddy water. The Italian from their last visit interrogates him, and Quentin explains that he is here to find Akio, and that the sword talks. Seeming slightly unhinged, Quentin begs for death and taunts the yakuza to torture him after the Italian expresses his disbelief. Susan, in the hands of one of the gang members, begins asking to be used for torture or dismemberment of Quentin, to the yakuza’s surprise. This lends credence to Quentin’s story, but as he is still raving, the yakuza have him placed in a lidded trough of water for several minutes to calm down. Quentin attempts to drown himself, but fails, and only gives himself a bruised head. Eventually the lid is opened, and Quentin and the Italian talk a little more calmly. The guy has not seen Akio for weeks, but advises checking the zombie’s shared flat. They give Quentin his hand, wand and Susan back; and send him off with two gang members: Lenny and Kenny. He transforms into Rowan, and they meet Akio’s roommate, Yoshida. Yoshida knows as much as Rowan about Akio’s location, but berates them for waiting a full eighteen days before beginning a search for their friend. They agree to search the city together between here and the portal. By now, it is Friday morning. Sashi wakes up to find that neither Quentin/Rowan nor Zeroeth are around. She even searches Quentin’s apartment, eating some tuna while there, and finds it completely empty of life. Unbeknownst to her, Zeroeth is taking the day off to sulk on her remaining gold; while Rowan is searching for Akio on the ninja’s plane. Sashi asks around, but the faculty either do not know where her friends are, or refuse to give up the information. Bored, and having to make her own entertainment, the kitsune ventures into the abandoned parts of the school. She explores an abandoned Victorian-esque hospital, thinking it might make a good headquarters for a resistance against the DC. The place is eerily empty, dark, dirty, and silent but for the scurrying of rats. The place is a possibility. After this, Sashi attends classes like usual. Rowan searches for Akio for the rest of Friday, but they find no sign of the errant zombie. They return to the plane weary from their search and from the constant belittling insults and misgendering from Susan. They begin to think of Akio as more human, and can understand his behaviour if he must put up with Susan at all times. On the way back to their dorms, they transform into Quentin and stop at the Newspaper Club. As a new member, Quentin is offered the chance to write a spotlight on a society of his choice, which will be published next Saturday. He decides to write something on the Pet Monster society, and returns home. Category:Episodes